


Da book of cuddles

by BandArtGecko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters
Genre: Death, Donald the tiny human, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Malec, Naruto is next, Raphael - Freeform, Ron - Freeform, Ron’s goons, Saphael, Short Story, blueberry, dramione - Freeform, hermione - Freeform, hogwarts college, lavender - Freeform, ron/lavender - Freeform, simon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandArtGecko/pseuds/BandArtGecko
Summary: Just a giant book of fluffy fan fiction





	1. Raphael needs more friends

Raphael was confused. Simon told him to go make a new friend and he had. But Simon was still upset.Raph could never please this man.  
“But look they even gave me a friendship mark,” he argued.  
“That is a gang marking.YOU ACCIDENTALLY JOINED A GANG!” Simon held his face in his hands.  
Raph just turned away mumbling “fine then I’ll just go find another friend.”  
Simon threw his hands up in defeat” come on let’s go wash that off”  
And on the epic quest went for Raph. Finding friends, meeting new humans, and earning more party invites! Somewhere on 5th street he met someone. They were small, very small and they had a lot of hair but you know whatever it’s not about looks. This shall be thy suitable friend!  
Raph tucked his new friend under his jacket and ran to Simon as fast as she could. Simon was already talking to a human so he had to interrupt. There was no choice. He must find out if the tiny human was a suitable friend.  
“Simon. Simon. Simon. He-“  
“What! Did you find a friend?”  
“Yes” Raph answered ignoring the third wheels face of astonishment as he pulled out Donald the tiny human,”This is Donald he is my new friend. He has a lot of hair and a ponytail on his butt. He is also very tiny but that shouldn’t be a problem,”.  
“Raph. That’s a squirrel try again,” simon intervened.  
“I’m still keeping him,”Raphael had defiance in his voice and hugged Donald the tiny human until his baby started making grunting noises.  
Raph went to his favorite spot:the graveyard. There he would surely find a new friend. And he did there he found Fred. Fred was very pale just like him he was very limp too. Fred didn’t talk much but that was okay Raph didn’t mind. He needed a friend and Fred the pale mundane would suit him.   
Again he ran to Simon and again he was blown off.  
“Yea I told him to go find a friend bec-“ Dimon had been talking to that third wheel again when he walked up to him Fred hung like a sack over his shoulder,” GOOD GOD RAPHAEL THATS A DEAD BODY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!”  
“No no no you have Fred mixed up with some other guy this is my good friend Fred he and I are friends now. Right Fred.” Raph and Simon stare at “Fred” until Raph answers for him,” he doesn’t talk much but he is still my friend”  
“SAPHAEL AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU YOU CONNOT BE FRIENDS WITH DEAD PEOPLE! Under people are fine and alive ones. But jut plain dead people are not allowed in my-our house!”  
“But I’ve ran out of friends.” Saphael pleaded  
“Oh but you haven’t hun. I’ll be your new friend.” Simon.Saphaels simon leans in to give him a hug but Saphael as cunning as he is quickly turns his head so a gentle kiss lands on his lips.


	2. just letting you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanted to tell you something

Heloooo everybody just wanted to let you guys know that i am working on the next chapter of "da book of cuddles" (which will be a dramione thing) but it may not be tonight. And even if I did it would be very late seeing that I have hardly starting on it and still having to do homework. So just stay tuned and wait for DRAMIONE!!!!!!!

 

thanks for reading criticism is always welcome byeee!


	3. What do I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts college Draco got more mature Ron’s an asshole and Harry and Ginny became bloggers they are filming this for viral videos. Have fun reading!

De-*inaudible loud music is heard* Let’s try that again. De-*inaudible loud music is heard again Goddammit Granger What is it this time!  
I walk into Grangers bedroom because she was blasting music, and, now she is literally crying on my shoulder.  
I had had a crush on Hermione for years and now her face was wet with tears. I grabbed her shoulders and asked her forcibly ”who did this to you,”.  
“My-my boy-boyfriend Ron-ron.” The skeeving bastard. How-why would he do this to Granger.  
“It’s okay. Granger it’ll be alright” my face was red as a tomato but I held her closer, hugging her tighter,”I’ll hold you,”.  
She clenched her fists grabbing my shirt trying to get me to hug her tighter. I did.I hugged her even though her fluffy puffy hair got caught in my mouth and believe me I was pulling that shit out for weeks.

“Why the fuck did you do that asshole?!”

“What are you on about Malfoy,”

“WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE!”

I went up to Ron that day he was really clueless like he didn’t know what he did...  
“What. you really want to challenge a Griffindor like me,” Ron came up to me chest out ready for a fight. Problem was I left that stuff behind a long time ago so I stood there in my green and silver sweater vest and took the hits.  
“Back off my boyfriend you bastard.” A quavering voice came from the shadows. I knew who that was from the moment I saw her. I didn’t know we were official but okay I won’t complain. She wiped a tear away from her eye.” I have had enough of crying over you. Enough! of fantasizing over what could have been! You my old friend deserve this! DENSAUGEO!” Granger pointed her wand at her ex and screamed the incantation as his front teeth enlarged to human sized faces”have fun kissing Lavender now”   
I got up and went to go kiss her but she backed away. At first I was confused why did she decline me? Am I not good enough? What’s the matter? What did I do wrong? Then she gets on her tip-toes and pulls down my head to give me a peck on the cheek.  
As we walk away I turn my head and mouth to Ron ”Lavenders that way” and don’t even point serves him right.


	4. Blueberries first crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry has his first crush. WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH I REPEAT WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

The mind is an interesting thing isn’t it.  
Max Lightwood-Bane had been conflicted with this girl for months. Stella BLackthorn.  
Stella was a small shadowhunter girl that didn’t seem to like what she called “School Laws”. Everybody knew these rules but whenever kids told her off about it she would get really defensive and yell at them until they went away.  
Blueberry really liked her. he thought she was beautiful. Not only was she beautiful she was smart too. She was one of the only other people in the whole school who got picked on. Except she didn't get picked because she was a "freak warlock child" she got picked on because she was smaller than the other children.  
"Blue, you alright?"Alec asked."you seem upset,".  
"no I'm fine,"Blueberry replied shortly,  
"Okay..."Alec let his shoulders sink as Blueberry called him back into the room,  
"hey, Dad." Alec turned his head slightly signaling Blueberry he could start speaking again."Can I got to auntie Izzy's house today?"  
"yea sure have Grace drive you,"

*-------------*

In the car Grace Max's older sister started interrogating him.  
"So why you going to Izzy's?"  
"girl advice"Blueberry was done with this he just wanted to get there and get there quickly.

*--2 days later--*

Blueberry had followed auntie Isabelles instructions and had taken advantage of his difference. Turning it into an advantage. Conquering the hierarchy. Becoming the leader.  
Only it changed him. He wasn't himself anymore, even Magnus was disappointed. Yet he had finally gotten up the courage to talk to Stella Blackthorn.

"hey shortie." Max laid hid hand on Stella's shoulder  
she cocked her head slightly facing her left ear towards him,"Remove your hand or I will rip your arm off and beat you to death with it,". Max obviously let go and put his hands up as if being wrongly accused by the police "now riddle me this, Imagine a small boy put into the wrong school, teased all his life there until one day, well, one day he comes back with a cruel smile on his face and terrorizes hi way to the top of this-this stupid hierarchy! I want to know how,"  
Max was speechless she was talking about him. But why was she so angry? He had done everything right! He made it to the top. He got a good rep with the school. WHAT MORE DID SHE WANT FROM HIM!  
He was done. He had tried to be nice and that didn't work, so he would just have to do this the hard way.  
Max Lightwood-Bane grabbed Stella Blackthorn by the arm pulled her up and dragged her out of the building. Once out he slapped her. He slapped her right across the face. Leaving a red spot just below her cheekbone.  
The ocean wind Blew her short red hair to the left across the face making the slap mark look like a clump of hair.   
"Don't you feel lonely living in your own little world!" He yelled over the sound of the wind  
in response she whispered "Don't you feel powerless living in theirs."  
"I never stood a chance did I?"  
"the sad part is-you did. Once." Those were the last words Max Lightwood-Bane would ever hear and that was the last tear he would ever cry. As the people gathered they faded from view and the only one that stayed in focus as he mouthed   
"i'm sorry"

 

The world didn't end in a bang but rather one scream at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos if you cried 
> 
> the next story won't be as sad.byeee!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody thanks for reading this I will hopefully have another chapter out this week but if not it will come in due time.


End file.
